


Legacy

by Anonymous



Series: WIP [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Impregnation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Underage Sex, Virginity, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically, a fic where Rick and Morty have bareback sex for the first time. There's an attempt at backstory and plot, but this is mostly just porn. Don't look at me, haha.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: WIP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833904
Kudos: 97
Collections: Anonymous





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Second work in my WIP series! Figured I'd post some things just floating around unfinished :')

A regular Thursday afternoon, the Smith family is going about their usual business after dinner. 

Beth, drowning her sorrows in red wine. 

Jerry, watching football and hating his life.

Summer, up in her room trying to study despite how bored she is. 

Rick and Morty.. are in the garage.

The door is locked. No one can get in.

Inside, Rick is laid across Morty's back. He has his grandson pressed against the work table, some tools scattered around. 

Heavy breathing and garbled sounds fill the humid air as their skin collides. Over and over and over. 

"J..Jesus Christ, Morty! Your hole's fuckin milking my dick.. Mm, you trying to make me cum inside you, huh? Y-you want Grandpa's load, Mo-OUURGH-rty?" 

Rick digs his fingertips into Morty's hips, fucking him hard and deep. The lube he had stashed in his lab coat pocket has leaked a bit. 

He doesn't mind. The extra lube on his cock is worth it, the sound of the penetration makes him drool. 

His grandson's moans increase as he rocks his hips, pressing in deep.

"Oh geeze, oh Rick!" Morty's voice wobbles as he tried to buck his hips back. His grandfather was buried deep inside of him, yet his body ached for more. He wanted to feel Rick cum in him.

Their relationship was still relatively new, and this was the was the first time they had fucked without a condom. But from the first time they had come together kissing and touching, it was clear that Morty wanted to go bareback.

He had begged for it the first time. Rick refused, but relentlessly teased him about it as they had sex. Who knew a virgin could have kinks?

Finally, it had come to this. They had both been tested, and agreed to monogamy. They could barely keep their hands off of each other. 

Rick huffs a laugh that turns into a moan, spanking Morty's plump ass. He was trying to keep a hold on himself, his insatiable lust. Trying not to bust too quickly. The teen's ass was tight, he had given Rick his virginity only a few weeks ago. 

Despite his uncaring outer shell, Rick took time to prepare the boy and stretch him out. Moreso this time, to fully consummate their relationship. Morty wasn't in any pain now, his hole snug around the intrusion. 

"Ughn! You hot little bitch! Hole's as tight as a fucking virgin.. would think you're an innocent little boy, hm? If I hadn't popped that cherry myself.. Mhm.." Rick leant forward, licking and biting Morty's earlobe. His hips slapping loudly against his grandson's ass.

The sound shield gun was getting used often now, protecting the garage and the rest of their family from their voracious love making. It came in handy, especially with how riled up Morty could get.

Even now, the boy he loved was howling and wailing as the elderly man's thick cock penetrated the place where he was warm and slick and open.

He was definitely a screamer. Rick wouldn't have it any other way. It fucking riled him up. Made him want to give it to him harder. 

"R-r-rick!" 

"Ah, shit.. yeah, you feeling good Morty? You liking your grandpa's dick deep in your ass?" He hisses against Morty's ear, rocking his hips back and forth steadily. Pushing his grandson down and rutting into him balls deep. 

"Ohhh! Oh, fuck, Rick!" Morty sobs, tears welling in his eyes as he feels himself stretch around the cock that made him feel amazing. His grandfather's dick.. Eyes rolling back, mouth dropping open as Rick starts circling his hips. 

"Oh, yeah.. mm, yeahhhh..that's my hole now, bitch. That's. My. Fucking. Hole. Morty." Rick is drooling openly, eyebrows screwed together in a tight expression. 


End file.
